


A work of Art

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Captain America (2011), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's always been an artist but Tony finally manages to get him his own studio where they enjoy a bit of painting whilst Tony models for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A work of Art

Steve had been treated over the Christmas holidays by Tony, and one of the surprises that the young Stark had in store for him, was an entire room filled with art supplies. In the past he had seen the Captain scribbling on scraps of paper in his spare time, even in the meetings, when he was clearly too into his own world, he would be doodling.  
The art room was huge, filled with lots of natural light and space along with easels, canvases, paints and pencils of all sorts. Initially it was overwhelming for Steve, hell, he’d only been scribbling on pieces of paper, not studied fine art. It was a kind gesture from Tony, nonetheless, which he did sincerely appreciate. He wanted to repay Tony somehow, knowing for well that he just loved having pictures of himself around the mansion, he thought it’d be a good idea to ask Tony to model for him. Of course the millionaire happily obliged, standing in a regal pose with his chin up and his hands on his hips.

Steve looked at him as he stood behind the big canvas, with a pallet full of paints in his other hand. He squinted a little,

“Why don’t you try something less… Cliché?” Steve asked,

“Hey I’m a powerful guy, Steve; I’ll pose like powerful guys do.”

“I was hoping for something a little more vulnerable.” He said as he tapped his chin with the soft bristles of the brush.

“I’ll show you vulnerable.” He said, taking off his blazer and throwing it to the side, then opening his shirt, “How’s this?”

“I see how showing more skin can be considered being venerable, fine, I’ll go with it.” He said with a smile, he began doing a soft, watery outline of Tony’s body, just to get the shape. He was so slender and yet muscular. He had such defined muscles which gave his body a very curvy shape. His facial features were chizzled and he had a sharp jawline, which was covered with facial hair and of course, his large brown eyes that were outlined by long eyelashes. They were surprisingly long actually.

He finished the outlining relatively quickly and began with the base painting, though as he looked up, Tony had moved again.

“Stay still, Tony.” He said as he tried to maintain his focus,

“I’m bored, Rogers, are you done yet?” Tony said with a huff as he fidgeted around, tilting his head up to try to look over the canvas.

“No, I just started! Stay still.” He said in a more demanding tone,

“You know I hate it when you tell me what to do, Cap.” Tony muttered in response, rolling his eyes and stretching.

“Dammit Tony! I can’t get the shading right if you don’t stay still!” He said, “Wait wait; let me move you to how you were before.” Steve said with a sigh as he placed the pallet of paint down and stepped out from behind the canvas and reaching for Tony’s hand. He pulled his arm down and placed his hand under the dark haired man’s chin, making a small lowering adjustment, though as he pulled back his hand, he realised that he had left a large black splodge of paint on his face. He couldn’t help but laugh,

“What’s so funny?” Tony asked,

“Paint on your face.” He said as he tried to withhold the laughter, snorting as he did so.

Tony’s eyes widened and he moved, touching his face and seeing the large smudge of black paint on his fingertips that he had smeared over his face. “You did that on purpose!”

“Why would I?”

“Because I’m the nicest darn canvas you’ve ever seen.” He said with a smug smirk, lifting his hand and rubbing the paint onto Steve’s face instead.

“Well that was mature.” Steve said as he stood a large black blob of paint now on his nose. Tony grinned and grabbed the brush from him,

“I can show you mature!” He said, painting a large Steve’s face.

The super soldier stood, paint covering his face with a ‘Tony Stark’ style beard painted over him. He rolled his eyes, “Are you done?” This was supposed to be his day of relaxation. The one day he had away from his duties, so he refused to really argue back.

“Let me paint you a masterpiece, Steve.” Tony said confidently as he started to paint along Steve’s arm,

“Stop it!” Steve wined, reaching for the brush,

“You started this, Rogers, I’m just finishing it!” Tony said with a devious smile that stretched ear to ear as he attempted to hold the brush above his head.

“Two can play at that!” He said, running over and getting the pallet, smearing his hand over it and then running back over to Tony,

“That’s playing dirty, Cap!” He yelled just as Steve loomed over him, Tony let go of the brush and quickly gripped Steve’s wrist, turning it around and making him spread the paint over his own face and shirt. He laughed loudly in success as he watched Steve quickly remove his stained, white shirt. He should have known better than to have painted in white, then again, he should have known better than to use Tony as a live model rather than work from a photograph.

“I’m not playing dirty, you are!” The captain said as he stood, now shirtless and trying to wipe the paint off of himself with his hands, but was in turn only making it worse. Just as he looked up, Tony was stood by the canvas, looking at the markings of what was going to be his portrait,

“Man Rogers, you really do need to practice.”

“Shut up.” Steve said with a small pout.

“I can do better, go on, pose.” Tony said with that cocky glint shimmering in his eyes.

“Be my guest.” He said, sitting down on the sofa that was in front of the canvas and laying down. He wasn’t one for really posing so he just took a relaxed, natural pose.

Tony took a bottle of red and blue paint, covering his palette with it before walking up to Steve and literally pouring the rest of the paint over Steve.

“HAH, I GOT YOU BACK, ROGERS! No one gets paint on Tony Stark and gets away with it!”

Steve stared up with widened blue eyes, almost glaring as he pulled Tony down on top of him,

“Eat paint, Stark!” He said, trying to rub the millionaires face in his chest that was covered with all different colours. The once dark brown hair was coated in the paint as he pulled away and glared at Steve before shrugging, knowing now, he had nothing to lose. He jumped on top of him, pinning the soldiers arms to the ground, “Hey hey!” Steve yelled,

“You’ll be the one to eat paint now, Cap!” He said, rubbing his hand along Steve’s chest to gather more paint in his hand before rubbing it across his face, even tainting strands of his golden hair in it.

They both were enjoying play fighting, as always, they were both such kids at heart. Steve wrestled, trying to pin Tony to the ground, though in the heat of the moment, they both stared into each others eyes – with Tony on top of Steve, he leaned down and kissed his paint covered lips roughly. Steve’s hands immediately moved to tug off the rest of Tony’s clothing, which proved easier than he had thought, especially with the paint being so slippery.

Tony was enjoying this more than he thought, Steve was his painter and well, he was the model, or was supposed to be. The general scenario just seemed too romantic to pass up on. He too, pulled off Steve’s clothing with ease, lying on top of him, not caring anymore that their bodies were bright and colourful. Even Tony’s reactor was covered, though the bright blue gleam from it managed to shine through the coat of paint. Steve gasped as he felt the steel from the reactor touch his skin and his back arched upward to the sensation. Instinctively, Tony pushed his hips down.

Steve gulped heavily, even as Tony kissed him and pulled back, looking at him with lust filled eyes and a smirk as he straddled the captain’s stiffness, easing himself onto it and biting his lower lip as he did. As he did so he had to stop his eyes from rolling back, it was always a painful, yet pleasurable feeling. He continued his movements as Steve looked at him through half lidded eyes, reaching up and pulling Tony down into a kiss, with his fingertips tangled through the paint stained hair.

“U-ugh… Cap…” Tony moaned into the kiss as he felt Steve grind his hips upward to penetrate Tony deeper, Steve loved it when Tony called him captain; it gave him that sense of authority. He continued with the thrusts, meeting each time Tony pushed his body down.

After a while, their bodies were heated and Steve pulled back from the kiss, only to open his eyes, “Tony… I…”

Tony nodded in response, it’s all he could do, he couldn’t even form words at this point; he was in too much bliss. The feeling of Steve releasing inside him, made him do the same and he slumped on top of the soldier, rubbing his arms up and down Steve’s. Their bodies were covered in sweat and paint among other bodily fluids.

“This is what I call… A masterpiece.” Tony said with a content smile, only to see Steve do the same in return.


End file.
